SubSpaceEmissaryII: Revenge of The Hands
by Ario56
Summary: The primids are back, and so is the rest of brawl's cast, with new characters, and a new plot.
1. Chapter 1: The story starts with Mario

There was a medical examiner looking around his lab, seeing as he just cleaned it, and was doing some research. He was the only one in the mushroom kingdom. He wore a doctor's basic clothing: white shirt, stethoscope, lab coat, and one of those metal discs on a band on his head. He had a big bushy mustache, too. He was the one known as Doctor Mario.

Dr. Mario was doing some research when he noticed a primid, a creature made of shadow bugs, that was wearing a lab coat had walked into his lab. He immediately got away from his computer and stabbed with hit 3-foot long scalpel. The Primid then fell on the floor, unconscious. "This is not good…" The doctor said to himself. He then strapped him to his autopsy table, and called Mario.

Mario, and his brother, Luigi, were at their house. Mario was the older brother, even though he was slightly shorter. He had a mustache exactly like Dr. Mario's, but his clothing was different. He wore blue overalls, a red shirt, and a red hat with an M on it. His brother, Luigi, wore overalls, too, but he had a green shirt with a green hat that had an L on it. his mustache wasn't bushy, it was smooth.

At the time Dr. Mario called, Mario was eating some pasta with Luigi in his house.*insert telephone ringing* "I'll-a get it." Said Mario, who then proceeded to go to the phone. "Mario! The primids are back! I just found one walking into my lab, though he looks different than the pictures you showed me. You have to get over here ASAP! This could get really bad, so bring Luigi with you." Said Dr. Mario over the phone. "Luigi, the pasta will have to wait. The primids are back." Luigi then said "Wait… didn't they all go away when we defeated Tabuu?" he asked. "Apparently not. Pack the pasta, Luigi, I'm thinking Dr. Mario might want some." "Alright. Think we should tell the princess?" "Nah, She's visiting Daisy in Sarasaland. I doubt they'll go there." "Alrighty then."

When the Mario Bros got to Dr. Mario's office, they saw a primid in a lab coat strapped to an autopsy table. "What, were you expecting to do an autopsy on it? It will just dissolve into shadow bugs." Said Mario, jokingly. "No, but I strapped it down so no more shadow bugs would be released, and so we could question it, if it speaks." Responded the Doctor. "Well, that's-a some good thinking, doc." Said Luigi. "Oh yeah, we brought you some-a pasta! Here!" Luigi said as he was getting a container of pasta out."Thank you. I usually don't get good Italian food around here." Responded the doctor, before placing the container on his desk, after which he went to the strapped-in primid. "I'm glad I have metal clamps, this one looks stronger than your description." Said the doctor. "Think we should tell Wario? He was good at dispatching them, and he's got his car back." said Luigi."Maybe later, we still have to examine this one." Responded the doctor.

"You said most primids die very easily, right?" Asked Dr. Mario. "Yes. The only ones that don't are either huge or metal." Responded Mario. "Well, they have been made stronger, then. This one got stabbed with my scalpel, and he was still living until he hit the back of his head on the table he's strapped to. Then he got knocked out." Said Dr. Mario. "So that's how I ended up on this table." Said a mysterious deep voice. "Wait, was that the primid?" Said Luigi, slightly frightened. "Yes, it was me. I am Dr. Primid, and I was kicked out for my experiments, so I wished to join you guys. I knew going to a well-known doctor would help get attention." Said Dr. Primid. "Wait, so you snuck in to my office because you wanted to join us so you can rebel?" Asked Dr. Mario. "Yes. Also, Tabuu is not alive, but Master Hand and Crazy Hand are trying to bring him back. Once I figured that out, I instantly got kicked out." "Wait, you said you got kicked out for your experiments." Said Mario."I was going to be kicked out for my experiments in two days, but knew the plan of the Hands, They instantly got rid of me." "Huh. I guess we'd better let go of you, considering the lie detector isn't showing any signs of lying." Said Dr. Mario, who then proceeded to undo the clamps. "What lie detector?" Asked Luigi. "This table is equipped with one, just incase the body isn't actually dead." Responded Dr. Mario. "Ah. Good thinking, doctor." "Well, we'd better get going then, huh?" Said Dr. Primid. "Yes, We should. But where to? Any ideas Mario?" Dr. Mario asked Mario. "I say to Diamond City, so we can get Wario. Besides, his car can fit almost all of us. I'll get the Red Fire and take Dr. Primid. Luigi, get the Green Fire ready, and take Dr. Mario with you." "Sure thing, Mario." Said Luigi, who then ran out to go to his mansion and Mario's house to get both karts to the lab.


	2. Chapter 2: and continues with Wario

When they got to Diamond City, the Marios were surprised to see Waluigi there, since he lived on his own island, so they stopped the cars and talked to him. Waluigi was wiry man, being extremely tall and skinny. He wore black overalls, had an upside-down L on his hat, purple clothing, and his nose was pink. "Hey Waluigi, why are you here in Diamond city? Don't you live on your own island?" Asked Mario. "Yeah, but I work at WarioWare, Inc. now. Hey, I need a ride and Dribble and Spitz aren't doing the taxi service today, can you give me a lift?" Said Waluigi. "Sure thing, hop in!" Said Mario. Once Waluigi got in, they headed to WarioWare, Inc. and explained the whole situation.

When they got there, they saw Wario waiting at the door, playing a game of some type. Wario was the opposite of was short, fat, and her wore yellow clothing with purple overalls. "Hey Wario, I'm here! You got a new game or something?" Said Waluigi as he was walking to Wario. "Yeah, Dr. Crygor made new micro game that's solar powered, which is why I have to test it outside." Said Wario. Wario then noticed that Mario, Dr. Mario, Luigi, and a Primid were there along with Waluigi. "Okay, why did you bring these losers to me?" Questioned Wario as he was putting the game away. "They gave me a ride, and they said they were looking for you." Responded Waluigi. "Oh really? Well if it's money they want, they can't have it! They have to go to the bank." "It's not a money issue, Wario. The Primids are back, and so are the hands." Responded Mario. "Then why do you have that one with you?" Wario said as he was pointing at Dr. Primid. "Because I'm on their side, and I'm the only one who knows the full situation. This is a very dire situation, and you are apparently good at fighting anything." Said Dr. Primid. "It speaks? Oh man, this IS serious… Let me get my motorcycle, and then you can tell me the story. Waluigi, your karts are also back from the shop. Give Dr. Mario the keys to my Brute, and let that Primid drive one of your cars." Said Wario, who then ran off to get his motorcycle.

"Well, we have to go to the garage to get the karts. Follow me." Said Waluigi as he was heading to the garage. When Waluigi opened the garage, all the karts from every Mario Kart game were there, except for the Parade Kart. "These Karts are actually exact replicas of the real ones, and the Parade Kart is kept in a showcase." Said Waluigi as he was heading to the key storage. "I never caught your name, by the way." He said as he was giving the keys to the Golden Mantis to Dr. Primid. "My name is Dr. Primid. I know it's un-original, but they give us names based on what we do." Responded Dr. Primid as he was given the keys. "It goes to the crane-like vehicle. Does anyone know where we'll go after this?" said Waluigi as he was heading over to his flame runner. "We should go get Yoshi from his island, His nose should be able to sniff the primids out." Suggested Luigi. "Good idea, bro. then we won't need to worry about bringing the cars around with us since other Yoshis will be glad to be our steeds and fight with us." Said Mario as he was leaving the garage to go to his car. "Alright people, it's go time. I packed my Motorcycle so I can use my Wario Car, So lets race there!" Said Wario as he pulled up in front of the garage. "Bring it on!" Said Dr. Mario.

"Alright, let's get lined up." Said Wario as everyone was getting ready at the entrance to WarioWario, Inc. 9-Volt then came outside with a flag. "Three... Two... one... GO!" He shouted as everyone took off.

And so, our mushroom kingdom heroes race to get to the docks to get to Yoshi's island, but trouble lurks elsewhere...


	3. Chapter 3: Meanwhile, at pokémon stadium

Meanwhile, while the Mario and Wario bros. are driving to Yoshi's Island, a Battle is happening at the pokémon stadium.

"Quill! Use flamethrower!" Shouted Ethan, A pokémon trainer from Johto, to his Quilava, who then started breathing fire. Ethan wore shorts, a red jacket, and his hair, which stuck out of his backwards hat in a reverse ponytail, was jet black. "Ivysaur! Dodge it and use vine whip!" Shouted Red, another pokémon trainer, but from Kanto. Red wore jeans, a red vest and a red cap. His Ivysaur was a little slow, so it got hit with the flaming attack. After the flames were gone, there was a voice from the microphone. "Ivysaur has fainted! Red is out of usable pokémon! Victory goes to Ethan!" It was apparent that the voice was Brendan's. Brendan is also a pokémon trainer, but he's from Hoenn. Brendan wore a black short sleeve, shorts with spandex underneath, and his hat, which had a green headband on it, made his hair look white.

Back on the battlefield, Ethan and Red shook hands, and this made the crowd go wild, except for one person who was pointing at the sky. After everyone had calmed down, they realized it was Lucas, the pokémon trainer from Sinnoh, pointing at the sky. Lucas wore a red beret, a red shirt, blue jacket, jeans, and a white scarf. The sky had turned an eerie, and to Red, a familiar, shade of dark red. Then, everyone was looking at the sky, even the pokémon, as a huge battleship descended from the clouds. Nearly everyone and their pokémon started panicking, except for the four trainers and their pokémon, which they had recalled into their pokéballs, and in Red's case, got fully healed. Brendan and Lucas started running down to the battlefield of the stadium, where they met up with everyone who was there. "This doesn't look good, does it?" Said Lucas, a little worried. "I had to beat Groudon to prevent it from drying up all the water, and later Kyogre to prevent it from making everyone drown, but this is new." Said Brendan as he was releasing Blaziken. "I have seen this before. The shadow army of subspace is back, it seems." Said Red. "Wait… didn't you say they disappeared after you beat that Tabuu guy?" Said Ethan, who was healing His Quilava with a full restore. "They did… but it is possible Master hand has brought them back." Said Red as he was about to release Squirtle. "Well, I guess we should battle them then, huh?" Said Lucas as he was letting Torterra out of it's pokéball. "It's the only way to beat them. We have no type advantage or disadvantage here, it's all skill." Said Red, getting ready as shadow bugs started falling.

Four trainers and four pokémon all stood ready to fight, when an active subspace bomb dropped from the ship. "Oh no. Not those again." Red said discouragingly. "Those bombs take an area of random size from the epicenter of the blast and engulf it into subspace. Two R.O.B. units used to have to activate it, but now it can activate itself… we have to battle as we escape the stadium, there's no way to stop it!" "Well, let's get started then! Quill! Use flamethrower to clear a path!" Shouted Ethan, not noticing the Primids that were taking the pokéballs that he kept Chikorita and Feraligatr in. "Blaziken! Use flame kick on the metal ones!" Shouted Brendan, also not noticing the pokéballs that had Treeko and Marshtomp being stolen. "Torterra! Use earthquake so that they can fall in the hole!" Shouted Lucas as his pokéballs containing Piplup and Monferno were being stolen. "Squirtle! Use surf to help clear a path!" Yelled Red as his pokéballs containing Ivysaur and Charizard were also stolen. All of the stolen pokéballs were put into a bag that was held by what looked like a Primid with a jetpack. One of the thieves then said "Deliver these to Bowser. He might know what to do with them." But it was far away, and in their own language, so the pokémon trainers didn't know what just happened. The Primid with the jetpack then took off very loudly, which made Brendan notice he was carrying a bag. "Hey! This one's escaping!" He shouted out loud, trying to get the other trainer's attention. He then reached for Marshtomp's pokéball, only to realize it was gone! "I think he has our other pokémon, too!" This got Red's attention, who then exclaimed "Hey, Ivysaur and Charizard are missing!" "So are Chikorita and Feraligatr!" Exclaimed Ethan. "Hey! They got Piplup and Monferno!" Said Lucas. "I think we should get out of here before the bomb blows up first!" Said Red, who started running. "Right!" Exclaimed Brendan, Ethan, and Lucas at the same time. All of them, with their pokémon, started running from the stadium.

Thankfully, they got out before the bomb blew, and they saw the Jet pack Primid flying off in the completely opposite direction from the now nonexistent stadium. "We have to get our other pokémon back!" Said Brendan, rather angry that he couldn't fly to chase the Jet pack Primid. "We will, but I know an ally that can help us." Said Red. "Remember how I said there was a brother and sister pair known as the ice climbers?" "Yes, you said their names were Popo and Nana, right?" Said Ethan. "Yes, I did. I heard they are attempting to climb the mountain near here right now, maybe we can find them." Said Red. "Sounds like a plan! Let's go!" Exclaimed Lucas, eager to do something. "Right then, We're off to Mount…" Said Red, forgetting the name. "It's Mount Ice, Red." Said Brendan as he was checking his pokénav. "It's about a day's worth of walking by my calculations." Said Lucas as he was using the calculator that was on his pokétch. "Well, which direction is it, then?" Said Red as he was putting away his map. "My map won't show it." "It's to the north, which is this way!" Said Ethan as he was closing up his pokégear, and then he pointed straight ahead. "Man, I need to find something better than a map that changes wherever you go." Red said to himself quietly.


	4. Chapter 4: Calamari Frenzy!

Let's let the pokémon trainers travel peacefully, okay? We'll go back to the Mushroom kingdom.

"Hey Mario, who's the guy with the big tank?" Luigi said as he saw a huge black tank with six wheels and a missile launcher in his rear-view mirror. "I don't know, Luigi, but it looks like he's gaining on us!" Mario responded as he saw it too. The tank pulled up next to Mario, and the passenger window came down. "Hey!" A voice from the inside came out of the window. "People coming this way usually go to Yoshi's Island, right?" "Yes. Why does that concern us, or you?" Mario responded. "The bridge is out! Some primid with a jetpack made a hole in it!" The voice responded. "You might want to slow down, there's no way to jump it, either! I'll tell the guys behind you to slow down, too." The voice then rolled up the window and started to slow down. After everyone pulled off to the side, the person in the tank came out. He was paper thin, looked a lot like Mario when he was paper, but he had a yellow shirt and hat, red overalls, and black boots. "Who are you, anyway? You look familiar to me." Said Dr. Mario. "My name is Ario, and I should look familiar, I was the 56th paper Mario clone you made. I took a life of my own after I was done with stunt work." Ario responded to the doctor. "Well, he is telling the truth, I can't see the road on the bridge." Waluigi said as he was putting away his binoculars. "Hey, Yoshi's Island is an island, right?" Said Wario. Dr. Primid saw where he was going with this, so he responded. "Yes, it is, but I don't think it has an airport. It's very primitive." Wario then slapped himself in the face, then he slapped Dr. Primid. "No, you dolt! The toad down docks are near here, we can rent a boat!" "Oh… Last time I went there, I used a helicopter." Dr. Primid said, before slapping himself. "Well… Yoshi said I got there by stork once, and me, Luigi, and the princess got there by air balloon, and I used a whale once." Mario said. Luigi then responded. "What the- how did you get there by whale?" "I thought I told you, it was the first time I was paper." "Oh yeah… didn't Professor Kolorado call it a tuna?" "He did, but that's beside the point. Luigi, don't you have the keys to the Daisy Cruiser?" "Yeah! That can carry all of us, including other people we might get!" "Then let's go already!" Said Ario as he was getting into his tank.

Later, at the docks…

"This doesn't look good." Wario said as he was getting out of his car. He was right, since there were fire primids everywhere burning crates of fish. "Alright, I say we all split up. There's too many for us to go all at one group." "Right. Let's go!" Luigi said as he was launching himself like a missile at the nearest primid. "Alright, I'll go to the upper docks." Ario said as he pulled out his hammer. " I'll go by the fishing pier, some are just roasting fishes that people freshly caught!" Waluigi said as he put his binoculars away. "I'll help greenie here" Wario said as he punched a primid that was next to him in the face. "That leaves the three of us to handle the unloading zone. Let's go!" Dr. Mario responded. Waluigi got his tennis racket out and used it to beat primids with it until he got to the end of the docks, where a little boy in green (an a huge amount of stuff in his pockets which were like wormholes) was throwing bait into the ocean. A whale came out of the ocean, and started talking to him. "Hey! You're not Jabun!" The boy said. " no, I'm not, and I'm not a tuna either, but there are… things burning everything up! I don't want to be cooked! Later!" "What?" The boy said as he turned around, seeing Waluigi beating up fire primids. "Hey Waluigi! Need some help?" He said to Waluigi. "It would seem so…" Waluigi said as he was hit with a fireball. "Who are you, I Remember seeing you in the Brawl tournament, but I don't remember your name." "I'm Toon Link, and this doesn't look good." He said as he pulling out a bomb. "Are you crazy! That might blow a hole in the docks!" Waluigi said as he pulling out a 9-iron. "Hmm… You may be right." Toon Link said as he put the bomb back since he didn't light it yet. "Just don't get in my way, I've got a sword!" He said as he was slashing primids here and there. "I think that's all of them. We should go back to the central docks and help the others." Said Waluigi as he was putting his golf club away.

MEANWHILE…

"Wario! Spin me like a top! I've got an idea!" Luigi yelled as he saw a lot more primids than anticipated. "Alright… I think I know what you might do." Wario said as he started to spin Luigi like a top. Luigi then moved forward while spinning, and then brought his hammer out, making himself a deadly spinning machine. "Hmm… I might as well do the same with my charging attack." Wario said as he turned around, seeing a line of fire primids. "Here I go!" Wario yelled out loud before he charged through the primids like paper. "Looks like that was the last of them… I better go help Waluigi." Wario said as he was going to the fishing pier. Luigi , however, was near the upper docks when he was done spinning. "Well… it's a good thing I learned that spinning attack with Mario in the Beanbean adventure." Luigi said as he was getting ready to hammer the nearest primid, but Ario got it first. "Hey, Ario. Need some help?" "Yes. There's a lot of primids!" He said as he sliced the nearest primid because he was paper thin. "I've got an idea! Hold still!" Luigi said as he pick up Ario like a ninja star. He then threw Ario, and he sliced all the primids in his way in half down the middle until he got stuck on the outside of a wooden box. Luigi then came up to him. "Are you alright?" He asked as he helped him get unstuck. "I'm fine, I've done that before, but not at that speed." "Alright, well, that's all the primids here. Let's go help Mario!" "Right!" Ario said as they ran towards the unloading docks.

Meanwhile… Again.

Mario and Dr. Mario were kicking Primids everywhere, and Dr. Primid was climbing into a crane. When he got there, he then made a crate fall on a giant fire primid, leaving it dazed. Mario then got his hammer out and started bashing it, and Dr. Mario got his scalpel out to cut it. Wario, Waluigi, and Toon Link came to the docks, and started hurting it in their own ways. Wario started to bite it, Waluigi used his baseball bat, and Toon Link used bombs that he threw at the head. Luigi and Ario came in, and they got their hammers out to bash the beast. Eventually, it dissolved into shadowbugs, and they went over to where the Daisy Cruiser would be when it's not in use… except it wasn't there. "I guess the princesses used it to go to Sarasaland." Luigi said calmly. "Why do you need a boat?" Said Toon Link. "Well, we need to get to Yoshi's Island, but the bridge is out." Said Wario. "But now I guess we won't get there." "I have a pirate ship we can use." Said Toon Link. "Follow me!" Said Toon Link as he was running towards his ship. Everyone went to get their cars first, and then they went to Toon Link, who was waiting on the ship. "Come on! I'm sure this can carry the weight of 6 cars and a tank!" He yelled to them from the crows nest. "With this, We can reach the Yoshi Island docks by daylight." Mario said as he got on the ship. " You guys can go to the cabins below the deck. I'll make this ship go to Yoshi's Island." Said Toon Link as he was getting to the ship's wheel since he already had the sails down. We now watch the ship sail... into the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Too many pokemon!

Sailing is boring compared to what's happening to the pokémon trainers, so let's go to their story, hmm?

Also, I'm trying a new format. Tell me if this is better.

While walking towards mount ice, the pokémon trainers found something interesting.

"Is that a pokémon statue up ahead?" Said Red, who always had an eye for things like this.

"It might be, let's check it out!" Said Brendan, who got his bike out and started heading towards the statue.

So the trainers got their bikes and raced to the statue, but when they got there, they realized something very… glitched.

"Anyone know what this is?" Asked Lucas, who was observing the statue in front of him.

"I've never seen anything so… blocky." Said Ethan, noticing it's shape.

"Or something with colors this… scattered." Said Brendan who then turned to Red. "What about you, Red? You ever seen this?"

"M-M-M-Missingno…." Said Red, who looks like he just saw a ghost.

"Missingno?" Said Brendan, confused as to what it was. "What's a Missingno?"

"Actually, it's not Missingno." A voice from nowhere said. "Try touching it."

"O-o-o-okay…" Red said, trembling before realizing it was a statue made of ice. "This is made of ice!"

"Why yes it is! I made it myself!" The same voice said again. "Turn around if you want to know who I am."

The four trainers turned around to see a tall guy standing behind them. He had a heavy green jacket, pale jeans, black shoes, a yellow shirt with a nuke symbol on it, an orange fedora, and dark purple hair. The thing that surprised them the most was that his left eye was red and his right eye was blue.

"Name's Quilace Insanus, nice to meet you." He said putting out his arm. "Sorry if I spooked you with a Missingno statue, but I was about to melt it, anyway."

"Melt it?" Lucas said confused while shaking Quilace's hand.

"Yeah! I can control fire and ice with the symbols on the back of my hands" He said while shaking Brendan's hand.

"That's an interesting power." Said Red while shaking his hand.

"Also, I found a trophy statue of two pokémon but I have no idea how to revitalize them. Do any of you know?" He said after shaking Ethan's hand. He then brought out said statue and put on the ground in front of him. "I picked it up since one was red and the other was blue, just like my powers."

"I know how! You just have to touch the base of it." Red said while demonstrating.

The trophy then glowed in a white light, and two pokémon came out.

"Plusle!" The red one said. Plusle was a small mouse with right spots, and she had a red plus for a tail.

"Minun!" The blue one said. Minun was like Plusle, except that he was blue where Plusle was red. He had a minus symbol for a tail.

"The electric mouse duo!" They said together.

"Wait, pokémon can talk?" all the trainers and Quilace said shockingly and simultaneously.

"Well, yeah. Those two hands have to warp reality so we can all live in the same place, right?" Said Plusle.

"I'm thinking they warped it so that pokémon can talk because they have some on their side. It's the only explanation." Said Minun.

"How do you two know about the hands?" Red asked.

"What hands?" Ethan, Brendan, Lucas and Quilace said confused.

"Master hand, the hand of creation, and Crazy hand, the hand of destruction." Minun said cheerfully.

"The ice climbers told us about them once." Plusle said.

"Yes. Master hand was once possessed by Tabuu, lord of subspace, and he was literally pulling Master hand's strings in what was the sub space emissary." Red explained. "Wait, the ice climbers?"

"Yeah, they're our trainers!" Plusle and Minun said together.

"A pokémon pair trained by a hiking pair… ironic." Quilace said, somewhat bored.

"Didn't you and 34 other people defeat Tabuu, though?" Brendan asked, putting his hands behind his head. "Eh?" Brendan then noticed his pokéball with Blaziken was moving. "Oh, maybe we should let our pokémon out to meet Plusle and Minun." Brendan said while doing so.

"Yeah!" Said Lucas, while he, Red and Ethan did so.

"A Quilava!" Quilace said so excitedly when he saw Quill, Ethan's Quilava. "He looks just like the one I have back home!" He then hugged it, making Ethan have a sweat drop appear on the side of his head.

"Can I burn him?" Quill said with a bored expression.

"Well, we do need to get moving, the rest of our pokémon were stolen, and we were heading to Mount Ice, so go ahead." Ethan said.

"Sweet." Quill then got an evil look and lit his flames, causing Quilace to drop him and freeze his jacket after taking it off.

"Ugh… good thing my ice can thaw quickly if it's used on a fire." Quilace said, putting his jacket back on. "I just came from Mount Ice, and there's lots of these… purple creatures in the way."

"Primids." Everyone, including the pokémon, said.

"Anyway, Let's go!" Quilace said before making a path of ice with one hand, propelling himself with fire using his other hand.

"Get back here!" Brendan said, running after him on Blaziken's back.

"Oh boy. Let's go, Squirtle." Red said before running off with Squirtle.

"Wait for us!" Ethan and Lucas said, running with Quill, although Torterra was a little slow.

"Meh, I'll catch up eventually, I've got high speed in this huge body." Torterra said to himself.

And so, after a hiatus, I get another chapter. Don't expect another one soon, I might update when I have spring break, but I'm going to start a parody fanfic. If I don't update then, expect one during the summer. (winter for those below the equator)

Read and review, plz! Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6: A look at the baddies

Well, I'm showing what the villains are up to, and I want to know something after you guys read this.

A note: all villains that are originally good guys are shadow bugged, so their personalities might be a bit off.

* * *

**Deep subspace**

There are black figures standing around an illuminating globe, which is showing two different scenes.

The camera focuses on the left screen, which gets enlarged, showing the Mario crew sleeping on Toon Link's (Toon from now on) ship.

"So it seems that the Mario crew is sailing to Yoshi's Island with the help of Toon." Said a deep voice. The man with this face was tall, and had dark skin. He wore black armor on his body, and he possessed the Triforce of power.

"Do you wish to defeat them now, Ganondorf?" Said a technological voice. The person with this voice looked human, but his 'skin' looked like a bunch of binary code, and it was blue.

"Not yet, lord Tabuu. I do want to see how our dark knight can handle them, however." Ganondorf replied.

"Why do you want to give up your chance to redeem yourself? If I can beat him, then that means I am stronger than you." Replied the mentioned knight, in a dark voice. The knight was Dressed in dark Purple armor, but he had more on than Ganon since you couldn't see his face.

"Because, Cecil, I believe that only swordsmen can beat other swordsman." He replied.

"Ganondorf does have a point, Cecil. You shall wait for them at the docks. Go now." Tabuu said to Cecil.

"As you wish, my lord." Cecil then went away from the orb and used a portal to find himself at the Yoshi Island docks.

"Hmph." A low grumbling voice said. The creature with this voice was a huge turtle, with a green spiked shell, and he could breathe fire.

"Do not worry, Bowser, you can challenge the Mario bros later." Tabuu said.

The globe then changes to the other scene, showing the pokémon trainers and Quilace going towards Mount Ice.

"What about the pokémon trainers? We may have two members of their team, but they kept one pokémon each, and they have gained another person." A telepathic voice said. The creature with this voice was a tall, pale purple cat with a long purple tail. ((He speaks with telepathy, but only to those he wants to talk to.))

"Do you wish to try and defeat them, Mewtwo?" Said Tabuu, eying the pokémon.

"Actually, I think I shall go." Said a slightly higher voice. The man who this voice belonged to was dressed like a jester, with white makeup on his face. He had his blond hair kept in a ponytail, and he kept a long feather in it.

"And why you, Kefka? You have no idea how pokémon fight, let alone ones owned by a trainer!" Mewtwo said to him.

"That's the thing! I want to learn about them! Their 'moves' as you call them, are similar to my magic! I want to see if they fight like those pests did years ago!" Kefka said, then saying his famous laugh.

((go here for his laugh if you don't know what it sounds like: http: / www. youtube .com/watch?v=CyZoe-r9qb0 (remove spaces.) ))

"Feh. It will be amusing, at least." Mewtwo replied.

"Go, Kefka. This Quilace character is not someone I have seen before, so find out how he fights." Tabuu said, making a portal for Kefka.

"I shall not disappoint, master." He said as he was leaving.

"Now that that's taken care of, I wish to know something. ROB, how is the shadow bug production going?" Tabuu said.

"All shadow bug production rates are normal, and they are twice as strong." ROB said in a monotone electronic voice. ROB was a robot, obviously, but he was somewhat bulky. His arms were kept in front of him, and they were attached to a pole for a body.

"And the hands?"

"Master hand is still under our control. Crazy hand was too hyper when we tried to control him, so he broke out. He has no idea what to do, or that his brother is shadow bugged. Also, it seems one of our Doctor Primids has escaped." ROB said.

"It does not matter that Crazy hand is not under our control. He would have destroyed everything. I knew about the doctor escaping. He is now helping the Mario crew as we speak." Tabuu said. He then sighed.

"I do know something that might be of use."

"Yes?"

"I hacked the computer of smash mansion, and deactivated all of the teleporters that are scattered around. This should prevent anyone getting to smash mansion at the moment, since it is in the sky."

"Good work. Now leave. We have some other matters to discuss."

"Yes, master." ROB said before leaving.

"My money's on Kefka making a fool of himself. He may have magic, but he does have some loose screws." Said Ganon, seeing Kefka use fira on random chunks of ice.

"Yes, but it is apparent he achieved godhood once, and caused an apocalypse in his world." Tabuu said.

"He must teach me that. I want to lay the Mario brose to waste!" Bowser said, chuckling happily.

The camera switches to Cecil.

**Yoshi Island Docks.**

"We shall see how you fight, young swordsman." Cecil said to himself before slicing a palm tree in half with his sword.

The camera switches to Kefka.

**Mount Ice entrance.**

"*insert laugh* I wonder how pathetic these pokémon are! Some look very puny! Burn with my strongest fire, FIRAGA!" He said before making an ice chunk explode.

* * *

So, we know who the villains are. I'm only adding one more FF character, and I've already chosen who. I need help on getting the personalities of Cecil (while a paladin, he's shadow bugged at the moment.) and Kefka. The third FF character doesn't really have one, but 23.

I have a serious question for you readers though. (Of what few there are.)

Which side should I do first? They'll both end up at smash mansion, but I want to know which one to write first.

Your choices are:

Mario crew (Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Ario, Dr. Primid, Dr. Mario, Toon) Vs Cecil on Yoshi's island.

OR

Pokémon crew (Pokémon trainers plus Quilace) Vs Kefka at mount ice.

Vote now while I go back to edit previous chapters to put in character descriptions.


End file.
